Path Finder
Path Finder is a fictional character from the various Gobots series and Transformers universes. Challenge of the Gobots Path Finder is a female GoBots character.Going, Going, GoBots by Matt Carara, Toyfare Magazine #123, November 2007, page 80-82 She is a trusted leader among the Guardians. She was voiced by Marylin Lightstone in the Challenge of the GoBots animated series. Path Finder can convert into an alien flying saucer which has a faster-than-light drive. As an Undercover Female Officer, Pathfinder is invaluable to the Security Force. Her laser locators and top-secret scientific devices aid the good guys in detecting Cy-Kill's whereabouts. Animated series Challenge of the GoBots Because the episodes of Challenge of the GoBots were broadcast out of order the events of episodes #41-45 take place directly after episode #1-5. In episode #1, "The Battle for GoBotron", after Leader-1 departed for Earth, she helped spearhead the storming of the Renegades' GoBotron fortress and capture the defenders. In episode #41, "Cy-Kill Escapes", Path Finder pilots the Command Center to the GoBot Prison Moon. Path Finder appears in "Flight to Earth" episode #44. She is among the Guardian prisoners of the Renegades freed by Scooter and Sparky. Path Finder appears in "Return of GoBotron" episode #45, where she arrives on Earth. In episode #6, "It's the Thought That Counts", the Guardians set up a lab to test their power suits on Earth. With Defendor and Blaster patrolling the lab Professor von Joy and Path Finder test a new suit on Dozer. In episode #8, "Time Wars", Path Finder, along with A.J., help the three main Guardians in Rome 217 B.C. in defeating the Renegades. In episode #23 "Doppelganger" Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attack Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter and Small Foot on Earth. Crasher wounds Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreated. Using the recordings Cy-Kill has Dr. Go program robot duplicates of the Guardians. Demonstrating Space Bender weapon to Unecom, Leader-1 learns that the Renegades are attacking Washington. The Renegades ambush Leader-1 and replace him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to GoBotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades release duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter are able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends are being held. Cy-Kill replaces Good Knight. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrate the Renegade base, free the captured Guardians and escape from the Renegade guards Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter uses a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to GoBotron the Guardians are attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians are able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill arrives in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot is able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which fuses their robot brains. Path Finder appears in "Whiz Kid" episode #39. Path Finder appears in "Nova Beam" episode #55 working with Staks and Zeemon on GoBotron when information came in that the sun of the planet Nirolac had become unstable. She noticed a strange aura around the sun and a beam that seemed to be causing the instability. Toys *''Gobots'' Path Finder (1984) :Based on the Machine Robo toy from Japan. Pathfinder - Guardian - www.tfu.info References External links *http://www.counter-x.net/gobots/challenge/profiles/guardians/path_finder.html *http://www.counter-x.net/gobots/reviews/series1/path_finder.html *http://www.tfu.info/GoBots/Guardians/Pathfinder/pathfinder.htm Category:Gobots Category:Guardians